M19 surface-to-surface missile
The M19 SSM Rocket Launcher'''In the Halo PC manual is a weapon used by UNSC forces in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo2/gamemanual.htm to combat armored vehicles. The launcher has a 2x scope, and lock on capabilities in certain models. Summary The M19, alternatively called the '''SPNKr or the Jackhammer, is a heavy ordinance weapon of the UNSC arsenal used in Halo 1, Halo 2 and Halo 3. It fires HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) rockets. The launcher sports a 2x scope and can fire rockets over long distances with devastating accuracy. The weapon has two barrels, allowing consecutive shots. When reloaded, barrels are opened in the back and the "pack" of two rockets is removed and a new one is inserted. With this mechanism, a Marine can greatly reduce the weight he carries without throwing the weapon away like with modern day disposable rocket launchers. Advantages The rocket launcher spreads a huge amount of damage over a large area. It is capable of taking out entire groups of targets at any range and can kill all the riders of nearly any vehicle (with the exception of the Scorpion Tank or Wraith) with one direct hit. It is very useful for killing Hunters, which are often the most difficult enemies to kill. For an anti-tank weapon it has a high rate of fire and can quickly launch two consecutive shots so it is effective in close range assaults against tanks. It also has a strong melee attack. The lock on feature in later models makes aiming much easier, and killing vehicles almost a guarantee. Disadvantages at a Covenant Wraith.]] Several things counterbalance the rocket launcher's sheer power: #It's reloading time is quite slow. #Ammunition is often unavailable, and the player can carry only 8 rockets in Halo 1 and 6 in Halo 2. #The splash damage of a rocket can damage or kill its operator if fired carelessly into surrounding terrain or an enemy at extremely short range. #The rocket travels slowly enough to be dodged and trying to hit moving vehicles from long range will require very precise timing and predictable driving by the opponent. (Unless you have lock on capabilities) Effective Against All enemies and vehicles, particularly heavier vehicles such as the Wraith and Scorpion (One accurate shot can kill a Scorpion's driver in Halo 1). Two quick shots to the front or close up on the flank will destroy it. However, against enemy vehicles on their flanks at medium ranges is arguably useless, unless in flat terrain and using extreme leading, it suffers against Ghosts and Warthogs due to their high speed and agility. If fired at an oncoming vehicle at medium range it can usually be avoided. It is effective against all types of vehicles in later lock on models. Ammo M19 Surface to Surface Missile (x2) 102mm Shaped-Charge High-Explosive As shown on Ammo Box in Halo Graphic Novel Influences Apart from its lock-on ability in Halo 2, the M19 SSM is essentially a Halo-universe copy of the SPNKR-X18 SSM Launcher from the Marathon series. The M19 is also nicknamed the "Spanker" due to the "SPNKr" labeling on the launcher and the rectangular cases that contain rocket ammunition. Trivia *This version of the Rocket launcher has a TEST button that, when pressed, spins the barrels around. This animation only happens when the player doesn't press any buttons or move the thumbsticks for a while. *Gamestop released a Halo 3 Rocket Launcher missile case game holder to coincide with the release of Halo 3. *If the rocket launcher is given to a Grunt, it will actually shrink. See Also *M19-B SAM Missile Launcher *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher Character Compatibility *Spartans *Elites *Marines *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) *Brutes *Grunts (Can be given to them in Uprising) Sources Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons